


Leave the Angst for Tomorrow

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: The Return [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Ed Returns, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Roy's reunion after Ed returns from the other world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Angst for Tomorrow

“You’re an idiot,” Ed sighs, baring his neck to Roy’s mouth and biting down on his lip to stifle his moans.

“I know,” says Roy, and he certainly _is_ n’t trying to stifle his moans. His hands are on Ed’s waist, holding firmly yet nonetheless gently as his tongue moves to make love to Ed’s jaw. “It’s what happens when you leave me alone for too long.”

The vibrations of Roy’s speech against his skin make Ed shiver, and he finds himself pushing into his touch. He laughs a little breathlessly. “Too long,” he repeats. “You know, some people would call that an understatement.” Roy pulls away from his neck making Ed whine (not that he’d ever admit to it), and rests his forehead on his younger lover’s.  

“Fuck Ed,” he whispers, eyes closing as he breathes shaking breaths. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Ed frowns. No, this isn’t allowed; today is happy, today should be celebratory sex and Roy’s favourite: sap. There’s time for angst later. “Well I am,” he says, moving his head and placing a kiss by the lobe of Roy’s ear. “And I am _unbelievably_ ready for you to fuck me,” he says lowly, and grins as he feels Mustang smile and feels his hands slide down to cup his arse, massaging gently and feeling fucking spectacular. Ed leans back to look Roy in the eye. “Fuck me?” he asks innocently, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes.

The colonel (damn, _general_ , that’s a change he’ll have to get used to) grins at him, mischievous spark coming back to his eyes. “With pleasure,” he purrs, and catches Ed’s lips with passion so tender Ed feels weak at the knees. He barely notices as Roy pushes him down onto the bed, too wrapped up in the feel of _Roy_ to think of anything else. He’d missed this. _God_ , he’d missed this, missed _Roy_ , in that other world. That other world where, until the Thule Society fiasco, he hadn’t even known if his lover was still _alive_.

But he isn’t thinking of that. Today is happy: celebratory sex and sap. He could tell Roy exactly how much he’s yearned for him, missed him and worried for him, but _tomorrow_. Right now, he has Roy back, and he’s making the goddamn most of it.

“I love you,” he says later, once they’ve finished, room thick with sweat, their panting breaths and their temporarily sated desire. Roy smiles down at him, fingers running through Ed’s hair, loose on the pillow.

“You know that’s the first time you’ve told me that?” Roy says gently, and Ed frowns.

“It can’t be,” he says, wracking his brain, surprised realising Roy’s right. “Huh.”

Roy kisses him lightly, and Ed happily responds. “I love you too,” Roy tells him, and that definitely has been said before. “I knew you did too, before. You didn’t have to say it.”

“Good,” says Ed, and it is. Everything is good, finally, and for the first time in his life, he’s excited for the future. But for now, he’s decided to enjoy the present, to enjoy this evening, lying in the arms of the man he loves and basking in the glow of their reunion.

He’s more than glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be a second part of this at some point, hope you like!!


End file.
